


you're all i want

by fiona_apiston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: a few drabbles i wrote about harry & louis and proposals and marriage





	you're all i want

“Marry me,” Louis whispered. They were lying in bed together, and Harry was about to fall asleep when what Louis said made him completely awake.

He rolled over. “What?”

Louis looked at him, and a little less sure, repeated, “Marry me?”

“Are you serious?” Harry stared at him with wide eyes.

Louis nodded.

“I’m sixteen.”

“I know. I mean, obviously we would actually get married in the future, but,” Louis trailed off, looking nervous. “But, if I could, I would get married to you today. I love you so much. I just want you to know that.”

Harry reached out and gently rubbed his thumb over his cheek before leaning in to kiss him.

“I love you, too,” Harry said against Louis’s lips. “And I can’t wait to marry you someday.”

He felt Louis’s smile against his own as he closed the gap between them, and they were kissing once again.

 

Harry lay curled up with Louis, the older boy with a soft smile on his lips, and a new ring on the ring finger of his left hand. Harry glanced down at his own ring, smiling so hard it hurt. He almost couldn’t believe that they were married. Maybe not officially, but in their hearts they were, and that was all that mattered to them. He wished everyone could know, and he could scream his love to the whole world, but of course that wasn’t possible.

He suddenly got an idea, and reached over and grabbed his phone, careful not to wake Louis.

_We don't need no piece of paper from the city hall._

He pressed tweet, turned off his phone, tossed it away, and curled back into Louis, closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him, looking forward to waking up in his husband’s arms.

 

Over the years, they became more and more exhausted from hiding, and pretending to not be a couple, and eventually to not even being friends.

Every time Louis could tell Harry was about to break, he bought another ring, and proposed again, knowing it was not at all a permanent solution, but unable to do anything more than that.

Harry cried every time, and then Louis cried, and then he slipped the new ring onto one of the few bare fingers of Harry’s that were left.

And Harry would look at the rings every time things got bad, and be reminded of Louis, and how much they loved each other.

He bought rings for Louis too, not as often as Louis bought them, but still every so often, and then he would propose again, and Louis would look at him with eyes shiny with tears, and whisper yes over and over, and then put them on necklace chains and wear them under his clothes, since management decided it was too risky to have them both publicly wearing rings.

And he would feel the cool metal against his skin and be comforted by it when things were bad.

And in the comfort of their own home, or when they were with their closest friends, they could wear their rings, on their fingers, and everything was a little better because of it.

 

Louis was lying down behind Harry in their bed, pressing kisses into his curls, and then moving them aside to press kisses into his neck.

“I bought you another ring,” he said, before kissing his shoulder.

Harry laughed a little. “You got me one last week.”

“I know, but I saw this one and knew you’d love it.”

“Darling, you can’t just buy me every ring you think I’ll like.”

“Sure I can. You deserve it.”

Harry rolled over. “I have so many I couldn’t fit them all on my fingers if I tried.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Louis grinned.

Harry smiled back, then a moment the smile dropped off his face and he looked away from Louis. “What if we’re never able to officially get married?”

Louis blinked. “What do you mean?”

“What if we’re never legally able to get married? Like, if we discover that a new contract we’ve signed prohibits us from doing so?”

Louis didn’t speak for a moment, staring at Harry.

“Like, you’re always buying me new rings. Is not being able to get married a dealbreaker? In our relationship?”

Louis stared in shock at him. “Of course not! You know that, right? You didn’t actually think it could be?”

Harry turned away, pressing his face into his pillow, letting out a few muffled sobs, and then a muffled, “Maybe.”

“Oh, honey, no,” Louis said, hugging Harry as best he could lying down in bed with Harry’s face buried in a pillow. “Can you look at me?”

Harry lifted his face from the pillow, tears smeared over his face.

“I love you so much. Even if we’re never able to tell anyone, or get legally married, or be seen in public together for the rest of our lives, I’ll still want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

A few tears slipped down Harry’s cheeks, and he threw himself into Louis arms, tears soaking the shoulder of his shirt.

Louis felt a few tears run down his own cheeks, and clutched Harry tightly.

They stayed like that for a while, before breaking apart and lying in the bed for hours more, just talking quietly about nothing and everything, with some kisses here and there, more tears, and even a few smiles.

 

Louis entered the house, kicking off his shoes and tossing his jacket onto a chair. He knew Harry was home, but he didn’t hear any noise that could indicate where he was.

“Harry?” Louis wandered all over the house, before finally hearing a few noises coming from their bedroom. He opened the door and saw Harry laying on the bed facedown, body shaking a little and sounds of muffled gasps of breath and sobs coming from him.

He rushed over to the bed and touched Harry’s shoulder. “Love, what’s wrong?”

Harry turned over, tears streaming down his cheeks and eyes red and puffy. He looked absolutely destroyed, and Louis could tell he had been crying for a while.

Harry grabbed at Louis and pulled him into an awkward hug.

Louis leaned into him, rubbing his back and letting him sob into his shoulder for a few minutes. “What happened?” he said quietly.

Harry calmed down a little bit, tears still in his eyes but less than when Louis had found him. He pulled away from Louis, separating himself from him and sitting up on bed, wiping at his eyes. “Do you-” A sob escaped him, and it took him a moment to catch his breath. “Do you remember when we talked about what if we could never legally get married?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Harry nodded, more fresh tears running down his cheeks. “That conversation, it’s not,” he paused, swallowing hard, “It’s not theoretical anymore.”

Louis couldn’t breathe. “What? What are you talking about?” He asked, desperately hoping what Harry was indicating wasn’t true.

“I had a meeting today. With my management. Apparently those new contracts I signed a few days ago...there was a part that was a bit confusing and it turns out it was just a really weirdly worded way of saying that we can’t get married. And I signed them because I thought it meant something else...I didn’t think they could use it to be about you…” His voice trailed off, eyes filling with tears again.

Louis just stared at him, too shocked to do or say anything. He felt lightheaded, and he tried to find the words he wanted to say.

Harry was staring at the bed, tears dripping down his nose onto the blanket. “I’m so sorry, Lou.”

Louis shook his head. “No, you don’t have to apologize. You never have to apologize for anything when it comes to this stuff, okay?” He cupped Harry’s cheek in his hand, rubbing at the tears with his thumb. “Look at me, please?”

After a moment, Harry looked up.

“I meant what I said when we were talking about it before. Even if nobody is ever able to know about us, and we are never able to legally get married, or seen together for the rest of our lives, I’ll still love you with every part of my heart and soul. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. There’s no one else. There was never anyone else, there’ll never be anyone else. You’re my husband, maybe not by law, but in the way that it counts. In the way that we love each other and no one can ever take our love away from us.”

Harry was fully crying again by the time Louis finished talking. “I love you so much.” He kissed Louis quickly and desperately, and when they broke apart, continued, “I’m so happy to be spending the rest of my life with you. Everything you said, I feel the exact same about you. The way I feel about you, I’ve never felt that way with anyone else. I’m never going to feel that way about anyone else, because you’re it for me. Whether or not we’re able to officiate it, it’s still true.”

Louis nodded, a few tears running down his own cheeks. He kissed Harry again.

They stayed there on the bed for a while, just kissing each other, knowing that their love was all they needed, and no one could change that, or change the way they felt about each other.


End file.
